Scenario Mission 3 - Jaburo Defense (Part 2)
Objectives: Destroy enemy units to advance. Destroy the Z'goks. Destroy Char Aznable's Z'gok before time runs out. Quest Rewards: Enemies: Part 1: Zaku II: They come in packs and will do both melee and shooting. Sometimes they can melee you with Goufs and therefore they could be deadly if you aren't careful enough. Dom: They shoot from afar and like in the other missions, they are easy to destroy. Gouf: They will melee you from the back for additional damage, sometimes with few Zakus. On higher level they could use their heat rods. Part 2: Zaku II: They come in packs and will do both melee and shooting. Sometimes they can melee you with Goufs and therefore they could be deadly if you aren't careful enough. Dom: They shoot from afar and like in the other missions, they are easy to destroy. Gouf: They will melee you from the back for additional damage, sometimes with few Zakus. On higher level they could use their heat rods. Z'gok: Three Z'gok spawns at three different places on the map, and they will constantly run and melee you. It is notable that one for them is a paper type. Part 3: Zaku II: They come in packs and will do both melee and shooting. Sometimes they can melee you with Goufs and therefore they could be deadly if you aren't careful enough. Dom: They shoot from afar and like in the other missions, they are easy to destroy. Gouf: They will melee you from the back for additional damage, sometimes with few Zakus. On higher level they could use their heat rods. Acguy: Piloted by Akahana, it is tougher than normal enemy units but weaker than the Z'goks. It spawns with Char's Z'gok and is optional to defeat him in the mission but defeating him may help clearing the mission. Z'gok Commander (Char Aznable Custom): The boss of this mission which will keep on melee you. With very high defense, you must cooperate with your teammates to defeat him. Lower difficulty strategy: Easy: Use decent type Mobile Suits, like Astray Blue Frame and simply destroy every unit you see. Try not to be caught up in the enemy units' melee and you will pass the mission in great condition. Normal: This is more difficult than Easy. You will need to bring good mobile suits, like Wing Gundam Zero, Full Armor Gundam, Psyco Gundam or any other strong mobile suit you have. Same as the Easy mission strategy just kill every unit you see and try not to be caught up in the enemies' melee attack. Hard: This mission can be very difficult if you do not have a good team composition. Do remember paper units could help a lot since most of the enemies are rock types, and keep distance with the enemies to avoid melee attacks. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Wing Gundam Zero (EW) instead of Gundam F91 * Psyco Gundam (Megaparticle Cannon) instead of Psyco Gundam Expert: During Phase 1, Heavyarms and F91 will be standing on top of bunkers facing the large ramp while Psycos stay in front of them. Shoot, melee, just don't charge the enemies on the ramp unless you want to die. During Phase 2, there is a small square pit to the right of the bunkers you were standing on. One Heavyarms will sit behind the small hangar just in front of the pit until the Z'Goks spawn. At this point, it will boost up and sit just on the edge of the hangar top, keeping the Z'Goks lured just beneath it and easy to kill. Rinse and repeat until the you've killed a special paper-type Z'gok. Now, kill things until Char's Z'gok spawns. The same luring tactic as the one used before should work fine. Mobile Suit Chronicle Quest: Follow the same procedure as above until Phase 2. Nobody will be standing in the pit or luring, since your durability isn't as high. When the Z'Goks spawn, any B-Parts you have should alternate beam specs to keep it locked down. You'll also be doing something similar when Char comes by. You can also bring dummies if you feel like you need it to lure instead. Random Rewards: Zaku II Commander plans (All) Zaku II Commander vouchers (All) Z'gok Commander (Char Aznable Custom) vouchers (Expert)